


I swear it's not Baywatch

by 3_idiots



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also I do not surf sorry if I am inaccurate in my descriptions, An entire 9 seconds of angst??, Does it even count if it's that little?, In a magical land where no one is wearing a shirt and Sousuke can swim enough to be a lifeguard~~, Lifeguard!Aomine, Lifeguard!Sousuke, M/M, Making up traits for that hot stranger you haven't talked too, Surfer!Kagami, Surfer!Makoto, These boys need to chill, having all those traits be stuff that involves either working out or small fluffy animal, it's hot enough as it is, oh!, then being CORRECT on ALL COUNT, you probs see where this is going......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: Aomine and Sousuke are in desperate need of some cold beverages.





	I swear it's not Baywatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [touchinghearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/gifts).



> Gifted to touchinghearts! This work is as dumb as all my others... but I hope it can make you smile.
> 
> ~idi2

When someone thinks hot lifeguard, the first thing that pops into a person’s head is probably the cast of Baywatch. And yes, we’re talking David Hasselhoff. Which other one would a person even bother to think about? 

 

_ Anyway,  _ the first things on a person’s mind are the tight red one-pieces and well, the endowment they contain. 

 

Or they thought of David Hasselhoff, or why the  _ fuck  _ no one ever called the police or all these other things the average human worries about before they stop, take a step back and realize they were about to open Excel just to organize all the shit that goes down in  _ Baywatch _ and proceed to slam their laptop shut. Then slowly open it again and continue to laugh at stupid, cheesy legit there’s the pool boy 80’s porn with a nice quart of Cherry Garcia in hand because how else does someone even think about Baywatch anymore? 

 

Oh yeah… there’s a movie. 

 

A movie that Sousuke hasn’t seen. Because first off, he was still one of those people in denial about the fact that they were madly in love with Zac Efron, and second, because he didn’t have time. 

 

What with his part time job that was slowly becoming less and less part time as the weather got warmer. 

 

Sousuke would give you three guesses as to what that job was (pssst… look above). 

 

He was a lifeguard. 

 

As previously mentioned, when people thought  _ ‘hot lifeguard’  _ they thought tan beauts with blonde hair. 

 

Sousuke current;y had neither, but he supposed the tan was in the making because his coworker wouldn’t  _ move over.  _

 

Sousuke was halfway up the whitewashed, wooden lifeguard tower that served as some of the only shade on the otherwise sandy, clear, lightly crowded beach. 

 

Oh yeah. And it was hot as ever lovin’ fuck. 

 

Sousuke glared up at his co-worker, said asshole didn’t even acknowledge him, just sat further back into the big, wooden adirondack-esque seat under the big red umbrella hovering above it. 

 

And he had the audacity to  _ sigh  _ as he reached for a water bottle. 

 

Sousuke growled, climbing up another rung and smacking a darkly tanned shin. 

 

“Get down, it’s my turn in the shade,” he said. 

 

The form under the umbrella groan. 

 

“ _ Common  _ dude, just a couple more minutes. Imma like--pass out out there.” 

 

“Like I won’t, idiot?” Sousuke snapped, crawling the rest of the way to stand on the  _ teeny tiny  _ bit of platform that wasn’t chair. “Move!” 

 

“No,” a tanned leg shot out and nudged him. 

 

“Aomine! It’s my turn, get the fuck outta that chair,” Sousuke demanded. 

 

His co-worker finally leaned out of the dark, inviting shade that was spread out under the umbrella. Shortcut blue hair, broad, darkly tanned shoulders and a frown poked out. Blue eyes looked at him narrowly. 

 

“Get me a soda,” Aomine bargained. 

 

“No! Just move!” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because it’s my turn.” 

 

“That’s not good enough.” 

 

“I’m gonna turn into a lobster, have you not one fucking shred of pity?” 

 

“You could use some more sun.” 

 

“Says the human embodiment of a burnt marshmallow!” 

 

“Exactly! I need time to heal from years of overexposure to vitamin D.” 

 

“You’re a vitamin D.” 

 

“That makes you a little vitamin F, then.” 

 

“Vitamin F isn’t a thing, asshole!” 

 

“Yes, it is!” 

 

Sousuke slapped a hand over his face. “I don’t  _ care  _ if it is! Just get outta the goddamn chair!” 

 

“Ughhhh…” Aomine groaned again, leaning forward over his knees. 

 

“Aomine, get down before I throw you off this tower,” Sousuke threatened. 

 

“ _ Fine,”  _ Aomine said, pushing himself up out of the chair  _ agonizingly slow.  _ “But I’m only going ‘cause I gotta piss, not cause you want me too.” 

 

“Duly noted, now get the hell off.” 

 

Aomine muttered and grumbled about shit as he and Sousuke did the awkward dance that made it possible to swap places on the tiny, tiny platform that had some bags with their phones and a walkie-talkie on it without actually touching. Because that would be weird. Especially because they were both only in the  _ kinda  _ too short red swim trunks they were provided with on the job. But seriously, it was the largest size there, yeah, both he and Aomine were abnormally tall but shouldn’t everyone hang onto a pair of XXL’s? Just in case?

 

But five awkward seconds later Aomine was climbing down the ladder, giving Sousuke a chance to  _ finally  _ flop down in the watchtower--chair--thing and bask in its glorious,  _ glorious  _ shade. 

 

To Sousuke, it felt like the weather had dropped a staggering 30 o  from what it had been from in the sun. Sousuke sighed quietly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wooden back of the chair.

 

He opened his eyes a second later to scan the beach and the blue, waving water further out. 

 

Sousuke blinked and looked down at himself for a second, glanced at his shoulder and  _ yep, that was sunburn.  _ It wasn’t too bad but in all seriousness. Sousuke wasn’t what someone usually thought when someone got the idea of  _ ‘hot lifeguard’  _ in their heads. And neither was his co-worker, Aomine. Aomine was too lazy and Sousuke had too much resting bitch face and neither of them seemed to have a lot of luck with the sun. 

 

There was no golden skin here. Sousuke became the previously mentioned lobster, meanwhile Aomine, could turn into charcoal if he so wanted. 

 

But so far everything had been fine. The biggest problem they’d had was someone’s dog suddenly booking it down the beach and a kid who ran over crying about a shark even though it was just his older sister being a little ass. 

 

Speaking of little problems on the beach, Sousuke should probably get to actually watching the beach and making sure no one died, as was his job that he was getting paid for. 

 

It wasn’t warm enough to where the shoreline wasn’t insanely crowded. There were people all across the beach, but they all had their own decent amount of space. 

 

There was a whole  _ variety  _ of people that Sousuke had seen come and go as soon as the thermometer started to rise. 

 

There were college kids, like himself, who wanted a day out, to idiot high schoolers, hordes of middle-aged women who looked as though they’d swallowed more than they should have at the last wine tasting session, to families, to that guy with a metal detector to the dad who always brought inflatables that no one really needed. 

 

But there was an overwhelming majority in the people spread out across the bright, hot sand. 

 

There was a  _ shit load  _ of surfers. 

 

So many. 

 

They were everywhere. 

 

The beach wasn’t all that crowded but they were still  _ everywhere.  _ All with their giant personalized boards and it seemed like they were all either  _ super good  _ or wiped out every. Single. Time. 

 

Apparently, this little beach must’ve had some  _ ‘killer waves’ _ or some shit with how infested the place got sometimes. And it wasn’t even  _ that warm  _ yet, meaning there would only be  _ more  _ in the coming weeks. 

 

Sousuke crossed his arms over his chest as he looked out at the ever moving water. A boat would pass about every two minutes and here and there someone would speed a jet ski out across the water as fast as they could go. And why would they do that? Because it was damn hot and throwing one’s self off a jet ski into freezing sea water was the only form of salvation anymore. 

 

⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨

 

The walk over to the tiny drink vendor on the pier only took about 15 minutes from there back to the tiny--guard--tower--thing. 

 

It had been an easy trip for Aomine, and he walked along in kinda sorta ratty blue flip-flops, his uniform baggy red swim shorts and a pair of sunglasses. Aviators. Because Aviators were that  _ cool shit.  _

 

Aomine snatched up his change from the counter alongside the small bag of drinks he’d bought. Aomine had gotten about five, if only because he wanted one for the walk back, and a couple to save himself from the growing heat. 

 

Aomine looped the plastic bag over his right arm and snapped open a can of cola as he turned to make his way back onto the beach. 

 

The drink was cold in his hands and it felt  _ great.  _ Aomine’s flip flop clad feet had only just touched the hot, but not  _ that scalding yet,  _ sand and he’d taken but a sip from that delicious, iced cola when he promptly choked on it. 

 

Not that it was his fault. It was theirs obviously. 

 

And who were  _ they?  _

 

Hot damn, where did he  _ start?  _

 

Walking along the beach in front of him, walking leisurely and smiling together were two uh--um--

 

Two really fucking hot guys. No other way to put it really. 

 

They were a few feet in front of him, all grins and both wore nothing other than some baggy trunks. The first was in green, with warmly tanned skin and olive colored hair. The second was in black--and damn, it was hot enough out--he had brilliant red hair that faded into a darker, almost black color as it got longer. 

 

They were both fit, like, perfectly sculpted from head to toe. Although, the redhead seemed broader and more built than his friend, with angles that had Aomine drooling. Did he mention their faces were drop dead gorgeous too? ‘Cause they were. Both had almost glowing skin, smiles that were so wide they closed their eyes and let crinkles pop up around the edges. 

 

But  _ holy fucking shit  _ that redhead. Yeah, the brunette was totally cute or whatever but the  _ redhead.  _

 

Aomine tried not to outwardly moan at the sight of the guy’s pecs, or that  _ back  _ when he turned around to walk further down the beach. 

 

Oh! And speaking of backs, that man’s lower, lower back had to be the tightest most mouthwatering thing Aomine had ever had the absolute damn privilege to lay his eyes on. Now the next step was his hands, then maybe a tongue, ‘cause why the fuck not and last but  _ most certainly  _ not least his di--

 

Oh, and one more thing, they were both surfers. Aomine knew that because  _ guess what?  _ The pair of them each had a giant board under their arms, the brunette’s was black and white with lots of swirling patterns across the face. And the redhead’s was a vibrant orange on one end that faded to a white across the board along with different, uneven lines across it. Half a second later it clicked in Aomine’s head that those were  _ tiger-stripes.  _

 

Aomine quickened his pace back to the little watchtower, trying not to drop his drink or trip over his own jaw or some shit like that. 

 

⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨

 

Sousuke had only around 15 minutes of actually doing his job and doing important things like making sure no one was  _ drowning.  _ Which they weren’t, thank you very much. 

 

“Yamazaki! Oi! Dumbass you won’t fucking  _ believe  _ what I just saw!” Aomine’s voice shouted off from the right. 

 

Sousuke didn’t care though. He might not be able to  _ believe  _ whatever Aomine was coming over to tell him, but he could sure as hell  _ assume  _ some shit. Assume a lot in fact. 

 

Over the no-longer-that-short period of time Sousuke had worked with Aomine, he’d instantly noticed a theme. 

 

_ ‘Holy FUCK look at those tits Yamazaki, goddamn they’re like so big and I just wanna put my face in them’  _

 

_ ‘Yamazaki!! Did you  _ see  _ her ass? Because  _ damn _ , am I right?’  _

 

_ ‘Dude, you can’t look at her and tell me you aren’t just waiting for that string bikini to give. I mean, it can only handle so much, right?’  _

 

_ ‘Oh my fucking god does K-cup exist because I’m looking at it.’  _

 

So yeah, Sousuke had an  _ idea  _ as to what kind of fucking unbelievable thing Aomine was about to show him. The only thing Sousuke didn’t have a clue about was how Aomine had gone through life this long without getting arrested. It had gotten so bad after a week or so that Sousuke had almost shouted the fact that he was gay across the entire beach. And he was happy  _ that  _ had made Aomine stop. 

 

Sousuke didn’t care if it was only half the truth, or that he and Aomine shared extremely different tastes in women. He just wanted some  _ peace  _ and had  _ finally  _ gotten Aomine to shut the fuck up. 

 

Or so he’d thought. 

 

“Yamazaki!” Aomine called again, and Sousuke noticed him walking about as quickly as old-ass flip flops could carry a man across the sand and to the base of the wooden latter. 

 

Sousuke leaned forward in his seat to look down at his co-worker, noticing the bag on his arm and the cola can in his hand. It still glistened with condensation and was probably still pretty cold after coming right out of an ice filled cooler. Dear god, now Sousuke  _ really, really  _ wanted a cola. 

 

Aomine rested an elbow on one of the rungs of the latter and stared up at Sousuke with wide blue eyes. 

 

“I just saw the two hottest pieces of ass I have  _ ever seen!”  _

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes before leaning back in his seat. 

 

“I don’t care, Aomine,” Sousuke explained. “So unless you plan on handing me one a those cola’s, go fuck yourself.” 

 

“Aw! Common Yamazaki! You need to learn not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and you give me 800 yen and the cola’s yours,” Aomine said. 

 

“Oh, please, that shit wasn’t 800, more like 200.” 

 

“Oh shut up! Fine, I’ll hand it over for 300.” 

 

“What the  _ hell?  _ Dude, do I look like a moron, no way was one can that much!” 

 

“Delivery expenses, man. I’ve gotta eat, dammit!” Aomine huffed. He turned away from Sousuke, only to lean back against the wide, wooden latter. 

 

Sousuke snorted and he leaned back in his seat, expecting Aomine to either set up shop down there or to finally leave him alone.

 

But, alas, Sousuke was wrong. 

 

“Zaki! Holy shit look! They’re right in front of us! Goddamn…” Aomine shouted, he seemed to be pointing off just at the waterline. 

 

Sousuke huffed from under the shade of the umbrella. Apparently, he wasn’t all that lucky in life, what with being out here on a hot day with an annoying ass like Aomine. 

 

“I told you already, Aomine!” Sousuke called down, “You and I don’t see eye to eye on these things--” 

 

“Trust me, Yamazaki, this is just up that gay-ass ally of yours!” 

 

Sousuke bristled at  _ that  _ statement. Yet finally conceited and looked out across the beach, scanning carefully. Watching the beach was his  _ job  _ after all. 

 

It took a ridiculously short amount of time for Sousuke to find the two  _ ‘pieces of ass’  _ Aomine must have been referring too. 

 

If Sousuke hadn’t been sitting down already, his knees would’ve given out. And the chance of simply falling off the tower was still a possibility. 

 

There were two guys standing a few feet away from the water in one of the less crowded spots, there was a redhead in black trunks, hanging on to the big orange, black and, white surfboard. The guy was big. As in, most likely taller than Sousuke’s six-foot-one self, he was also broad, with wide set shoulders and a defined chest. There was also the little tidbit about the guy being ripped as fuck. 

 

Now, he could appreciate the redhead, he was  _ most certainly  _ attractive. 

 

But that guy didn’t have Sousuke feeling like he would choke on his own tongue. 

 

The other guy did. 

 

Even at a distance, Sousuke could see warmly tanned skin, olive brown hair that seemed almost blonde in the bright sun, framing a dazzling face and bright smile. His entire body was that almost inviting skin that wrapped around the muscles this guy had from head to toe. 

 

Those green swim trunks looked annoyingly good on him, he was holding a huge, black and white swirled board under his arm and he was just--fantastic. 

 

“Holy shit…” Sousuke whispered. 

 

“And you doubted me,” a deep drawl sounded from beside him. 

 

Sousuke  _ jumped  _ in his seat, whipping his head over to look at Aomine who had climbed the ladder and seated himself down in the very corner of the small platform without Sousuke noticing. The darkly skinned man had his back turned to Sousuke, instead staring at the pair 

 

“Shut up,” Sousuke growled. He stayed silent for a moment. 

 

Aomine turned to looked at Sousuke from over his shoulder. They just stared at each other for a moment. Sousuke opened his mouth to speak, and So did Aomine. 

 

“The brunette's mine!” 

 

“I see you touch the redhead and--!” 

 

Sousuke stopped, and so did Aomine. 

 

“Well,” Sousuke said, glancing away and looking out across the beach. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” 

 

“Me too,” Aomine grunted, shooting him a twisted little smile. “After all, I want  _ his  _ vitamin D all to myself.” 

 

Sousuke’s eyes widened, “And here I took you for an A man.” 

 

“It’s either/or, honestly.” 

 

⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨

 

Were they being creepy? Yeah, probably. It wasn’t like Aomine cared though. If pressed, he would simply say he was taking care to watch over an overly reckless beach-goer. Just in case. 

 

And so what if this reckless beach-goer just so happened to have extremely lickable abs? That wasn’t Aomine’s fault. 

 

So, if it hadn’t already been assumed, Aomine and his fellow part-time lifeguard Yamazaki had been drooling ov-- _ observing  _ two surfers for like, only 20 minutes. 

 

Alright. It might’ve been 30. 

 

45  _ max.  _

 

There was no way Aomine was going over an hour. Nope. His pride forbade it. Was  _ not  _ happening. 

 

It was currently Aomine’s turn in the chair, but Yamazaki was still up on the tiny platform, standing by the little wooden railing and staring out at the waves. 

 

Because it turned out those two hot surfers were actually  _ good  _ at surfing. Now, Aomine wouldn’t have given two shit about how successful that redhead was at surfing, seeing as how he didn’t know a thing himself, but it was sure as hell se--impressive to watch the guy glide across the water as he did. 

 

The redhead was also a better surfer than the brunette, he just seemed more  _ experience _ . A fact that he quickly rubbed into Yamazaki’s face. 

 

“Redhead’s got that shit down,” Aomine bragged. 

 

“Yeah?” Yamazaki spat back, raising an eyebrow at Aomine. “Well, Brunette’s pretty good,” Yamazaki’s eyes made their way back to the pair in the water. “Plus, just look at how hard he’s trying. Oh my god it’s just too cute, every time he falls off he just tries again. God, I bet he’s like such a good person, never giving up and--” 

 

“Zaki,” Aomine said firmly, cutting the fairer skinned--hah, was that some sunburn?--man off. Just as a wave had both surfers in the water only to pop up a second later.

 

Yamazaki glanced back at Aomine, “What? Just look at him!” Yamazaki gestured to the pair as they both smoothly paddled back to shore, Redhead first, followed quickly by the brunette. 

 

“Just look at his  _ face!  _ He probably Helps orphans and volunteers at animal shelters and  _ dammit  _ he probably has a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever but maybe,  _ just maybe  _ they’ll do something crazy like break up with him!” 

 

Aomine stared at the somewhat far away brown-haired beaut. He and the redhead were back on the sand, sitting and letting waves wash over their feet with their boards laying out beside them.  

 

“Redhead probably works at a gym,” Aomine mused. “And he must like, have the regiment of the gods,” Aomine would later deny that his eyes had apparently  _ ‘glazed over’  _ as he continued. “He probably has like, the hottest voice ever, and his name is something kinda short and-- _ insanely fitting.  _ He probably has other tiger print shit--” and god fucking  _ damn  _ were there some nice possibilities there! “--And like, what if he! What IF he plays basketball?” 

 

Aomine looked up at Yamazaki expectantly. Who was still looking at the beach. “Oi!” Aomine called. “Moron! I just described my soulmate! Are you even listening?” 

 

“Yeah, sure…” was all Yamazaki said as he continued to stare. 

 

⇨⇨

 

An hour later, Aomine and Yamazaki had to hop off their watch tower to help a little girl who was wandering around the beach. 

 

Luckily, her mother appeared to claim her about 15 minutes later. 

 

As the little girl, a kid named Airi with pink hair and orange eyes, waved at them over her mother’s shoulder, Aomine punched Yamazaki lightly on the shoulder for looking like a moron as he waved back with an almost goofy smile. 

 

Aomine’s eyes drifted back to the water without him even realizing, and he saw that the two hottie surfers with perfect abs and wind-tussled hair had stopped to… stare at them? 

 

Well, that was interesting. 

 

⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨

 

They  _ had  _ to get their numbers. Sousuke would be unable to sleep for the next few months if they didn’t. Now they just had to find a way to approach them, actually talk to them, and not sound creepy while trying to casually hit on them. 

 

And with Aomine for a wing man, they’d probably fail on most counts. 

 

Also, they didn’t seem to have a lot of time, it had been a few hours and people were beginning to pack up shop. 

 

The two surfers had to be growing tired after working so long, and Sousuke watched with a slight feeling of panic as the redhead held up one raised finger to his friend, the universal signal for  _ ‘one more time’ _ . 

 

Ah, time, he and Aomine were quickly running out of it. 

 

Sousuke, who currently had the right to sit in the chair, unlike Aomine who had to make due with not falling off the tower and making an ass out of himself. HAH. He’d already failed on that last one. 

 

Both Sousuke and Aomine watched as the Redhead and Brunette paddled out, lying belly down on their boards. 

 

And Sousuke wouldn’t lie, that was the most perfect way for him to see Brunette’s rather prominent ass. 

 

And he almost teared up at the thought of that being the last time. 

 

It just couldn’t  _ be.  _

 

Like almost all the other times he and Aomine had watched the two, they swam out and waited a few feet away from one another for the right wave to come. 

 

A minute later and they were both paddling forward, a wave just catching up behind the pair. The Brunette was the first to pop up this time, his smile could be seen even at such a distance and he smoothly twisted and skirted his board left and right to keep balance. 

 

It was almost mesmerizing, how he looked to be having the time of his life, wet hair getting blown back and he seemed to be almost soaking in the late afternoon sun. His friend was right behind him wearing a matching grin.

 

They swayed and skidded across blue water, leaving wide wakes behind them. 

 

And a second later, Redhead lost his footing and was tumbling into the water, with his board flipping in the air and in the same moment, the Brunette turned back to look at his friend, ad that orange and black striped board only brushed the back of the brunette’s, causing the other to fall as well. 

 

They crashed in a fit of splashing. 

 

One second later, the redhead was bobbing out of the water and snatching up his board as the wave he’d ridden a moment ago hit the shore. 

 

The brunette’s black and white patterned board popped up out of the water. 

 

The brunette didn’t. 

 

Sousuke was out of the chair and halfway down the ladder before he even registered that he was doing anything. Sousuke jumped the last few rungs and scrambled for the red, almost sled shaped buoy that was hanging off a nailed in hook. 

 

As Sousuke was running to the water, he faintly heard Aomine shouting behind. 

 

The saltwater his Sousuke in a rush as he waded in and quickly dived. He drove forward, and although Aomine was good at his job, there was no denying Sousuke was the stronger swimmer. The water practically divided itself as Sousuke swam forward, his eyes set dead straight to where he’d seen the brunette crash. 

 

Sousuke was halfway to that spot when the surfer broke the surface of the water, head thrown back and gasping, but his breath was labored and he was splashing as he treaded water sloppily. 

 

“Makoto!!” Sousuke heard someone shout, but he didn’t really care as he made it to the surfer. 

 

Sousuke, with the buoy in hand, quickly made his way to the back of the surfer, his arms wrapped around him to support him just under the arms. The surfer froze as Sousuke positioned himself under him with the buoy between, quickly kicking, beelining for shallow water. 

 

It was honestly a bit of a blur, and as soon as the water was at his waist, Sousuke stood, letting the buoy fall and had the surfer in his arms with one arm on his back, the other his knees. 

 

The man was blissfully continuous and quickly grabbed Sousuke’s shoulder, his eyes, that Sousuke could now see were a bright green, were blown wide open and he was panting heavily as Sousuke quickly walked the short distance to the dry shoreline. It was a tad difficult, the guy was pretty damn tall it seemed, but he managed. 

 

Sousuke set the man down in the sand as gently as he could, quickly checking him over for any obvious injuries. 

 

“Hi,” he started off calmly, “My name’s Sousuke, can you hear me alright?” he asked. Those bright green eyes locked onto him, the man was shivering as he nodded. 

 

“Good,” Sousuke said, “Are you having trouble breathing?” 

 

“N-No.” 

 

Sousuke smiled,  _ Thank god.  _ “Anything hurting? Soreness, broken limbs?” 

 

“No--I--I’m alright,” he said, and his breathing seemed to be calming. 

 

“Makoto!” someone shouted and not a second later the redhead from earlier was kneeling beside Sousuke. The guy’s eyes were wide and filled with worry. 

 

“Makoto, dude, are you okay? What the hell happened?” the redhead demanded. The brunette--Makoto it seemed-- carefully tried to sit up, Sousuke was right there to help him. 

 

Makoto coughed into his hand for a moment before responding, “I’m alright Taiga. I just--I fell and it was fine but then I felt my board slip off and--” the brunette turned his head away, looking at the sand. 

 

“Hey, Mako,” the redhead reached across Sousuke so that he could place a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “It’s alright, you’re out now and you’re fine.” 

 

“Zaki! Everything cool?” All three men on the beach looked back into the water. Aomine stood in the shallows, holding both of the surfer’s boards. And close up, Sousuke noticed how the designs on that black and white board actually swirled into an abstract, patterned version of a whale--no wait, an orca judging by the color scheme. 

 

“Yeah, he’s fine, Aomine,” Sousuke responded before turning back to the brunette. “You are fine, right?” he looked at this  _ Makoto  _ with his perfect tan and better hair seriously for a moment. “Because if it isn’t you need to tell me.” 

 

Makoto shook his head, “I’m alright, I just--froze up. But thank you.” 

 

“Yeah, thank you,” the redhead said. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Aomine responded from behind them. 

 

The redhead quickly whipped around, “What the hell did you do?” he snapped. 

 

“Oi! I was right behind him the whole time!” Aomine squawked. 

 

“All you did was grab the board! My friend was drowning!” 

 

“One of these things is like 6,000 yen isn’t it?” Aomine retorted, “And  _ on top  _ of that, having more than one person trying to help a drowning victim is just stupid.” 

 

The redhead stood up and took a few steps to stand in the shallow, wavy water alongside him. 

 

“Gimmie that!” the redhead said as he snatched his orange, tiger-striped board out of Aomine’s hand, hoisting it under his arm. 

 

“Whatever you say, Tiger,” Aomine drawled as he set down the other board and slid it up the whole two feet to shore. 

 

“My name is  _ Kagami Taiga, _ asshole,” the redhead who now also had a name, Kagami, said. 

 

“ _ Taiga?”  _ Aomine questioned, “So how was I wrong before?” 

 

“Shut up, we just met and you call me Kagami!” Man, this redhead really knew how to lay down the law. 

 

The only problem was…

 

“Oh, only if I get to scream it.” 

 

...Aomine liked to shit on the law. 

 

Kagami instantly blushed, even with his back turned to Sousuke and Makoto, he could see the red going down his neck. 

 

“T-Taiga?” Makoto quietly called. Kagami instantly spun around, water slightly splashing around his ankles as he did. Sousuke snorted at the scowl on Aomine’s face that came with no longer being the redhead’s center of attention. 

 

“Yeah, Mako? Do we need to go home?” the brunette nodded and he put his hands back behind him so to try and stand up. 

 

“Whoa, whoa,” Sousuke chided, placing a hand on Makoto’s chest, and kinda hated himself for thinking about how warm it was and how the soft skin contrasted with firm muscles under his palm. “You still need to rest.” 

 

Makoto turned to looked at him, his eyebrows knitted slightly.

 

“I need to get back to my car,” Makoto said, then, seemingly without reason, he started blushing. “You’re not going to carry me to it, are you?” 

 

Sousuke smiled as he let his hand slip down, “Only if you want me too.”

 

The red on Makoto’s cheeks only deepened, “Th-thank you--but n-no thank you,” he stammered. Makoto tried to stand up once again, and this time Sousuke helped him to his feet. Kagami, with his board still under his arm, grabbed his friend's shoulder to steady him as well. Sousuke backed up a step when Kagami decided to help.

 

“So, I was wondering,” Kagami asked, “If he starts acting weird, do you think I could have your number? Text you if something’s up and tell me to worry or not?” the redhead tilted his head down in a way that, had his hands not been full, he’d probably be scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“You can have my number,” Aomine pipped up, the redhead glared at him again. Aomine only smirked, because he was a moron. 

 

“Aw, common, I know just as much as him!” Aomine defended himself, “And I can text you Zaki’s number so that  you can give it to your friend there.” 

 

Makoto was already red-faced, but now they both were in equal levels of red, both looked like some ripe as fuck tomatoes now, that is. 

 

Kagami seemed to be having an inner battle but soon one side won, and he set his board down on the damp sand. Next, he fished around in one baggy pocket of his black swim trunks before taking out a red cellphone that must’ve had one  _ amazing  _ waterproof case. The redhead tapped around on the device before handing it over to Aomine with a still red face and not looking at him. 

 

Then there was Aomine himself, who was downright beaming as he snatched the phone and quickly typed in his number and handed back the phone. 

 

Kagami took the phone back and instantly frowned. 

 

“What’s your real name?” he asked. 

 

“Aw, I’m sure that that’ll work  _ fine,  _ you’re always welcome to call me that,” Aomine explained, and Sousuke almost didn’t want to know. 

 

“I’m not calling you  _ ‘Bball Daddy’ _ , first tell me your real name, second tell me if you really play ball.” 

 

Aomine huffed in disappointment, “Yes, I’m the best at Ball. And fine, call me Sex God, I really didn’t want to set the bar so low but you--” 

 

“His name is Aomine Daiki,” Sousuke cut in. 

 

  
“Oi! You traitor!! Just for that, you don’t get to be called Hottie Demigod.” 

 

“I couldn’t be more happy,” Sousuke deadpanned. “Also I’m Yamazaki Sousuke.” 

 

“Kagami, again,” the redhead repeated. Meanwhile, the brunette looked at him while saying, 

 

“Tachibana Makoto,” with a small smile on his lips. Sousuke found himself falling into those green eyes as this Tachibana Makoto looked at him. Which wasn’t very good, he needed to be doing his job. 

 

“I think I need to get him home,” Kagami said, picking up his board up off the sand and reaching his other hand for the one Aomine was still holding. 

 

“Well, message if you have any questions,” Sousuke said, both men smiled at him before waving a turning away. They walked away, and Makoto seemed steady in his steps. Which was very good.

 

“Any questions at all!” Aomine added,  _ damn him,  _ “Like if we’re free next Saturday, which we are, or if we like burgers, which we do, or if we’re single! And we are  _ very  _ single!” 

 

“Aomine! You moron!” Sousuke walked back into the water and lightly punched the asshole in the shoulder. 

 

Aomine didn’t notice, he was too busy grinning. The bluenette turned to look at Sousuke, his smile bright. 

 

“WE JUST PICKED UP HOT SURFER DUDES!!!” he shouted, before promptly falling backwards into the water, making a splashing mess in the shallows. 

 

Sousuke wanted to yell at him, he really did, but all he did was flop down beside Aomine in the water, the grin on his face felt as though it wouldn’t go away for days. 

 

Now, when people think hot lifeguard, they don’t think about two morons splashing in the shallows. 

 

But that didn’t seem to matter, he and Aomine obviously made what they had work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me your opinions!
> 
> ~idi2


End file.
